onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Deep Sea King
Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Deep Sea King was the battle between the S-Class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner and Deep Sea King, a Demon-level mysterious being. Prelude After seeing Stinger struggling to defeat the Seafolk, Puri-Puri Prisoner breaks out of prison with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic in tow. Sonic thanks Puri-Puri Prisoner for breaking out and allowing him to escape. Puri-Puri Prisoner says Sonic's cell name and his actual name, which slightly surprises Sonic. Then, Deep Sea King arrives on the scene, remarking at how more soldiers have arrived to challenge him. Battle As Deep Sea King arrives at the scene, Puri-Puri Prisoner remarks on how he can feel strength radiating from Deep Sea King. He shortly monologues about his status as an S-Class hero at the lowest in his class, yet an S-Class nonetheless. The S-Class hero chooses to battle at 50% power, then bulks up his muscles, ripping his sweater in the process. Puri-Puri Prisoner shouts in agony, lamenting the loss of his sweater that his boyfriend knitted for him, and he declares he will never forgive the bastard monster who did it, even though it was Puri-Puri Prisoner's own fault. Deep Sea King licks his lips, and remarks how delectable and prime the fresh meat standing before him is, claiming he has wet his appetite, and throws a heavy right punch at Puri-Puri Prisoner. The S-Class hero retaliates with a punch of his own, sending the monster flying a short distance. Both taunt their opponent's attacks, saying they felt it just a little. However, Sonic detects that it was the S-Class hero who took more damage, and that he is simply bluffing. Puri-Puri Prisoner realizes he will have to go all out in order to spare anyone else from Deep Sea King's wrath, and transforms into his signature Angel ☆ Style. As Sonic watches, he is slightly disgusted at Puri-Puri Prisoner's naked body, saying he is definitely not an angel, nor is he human. The S-Class hero states that nobody has seen his Angel ☆ Style and lived to tell it, then flies at Deep Sea King, sending a barrage of punches with his Angel ☆ Rush attack, as smoke clouds arise in the process. As the smoke clears, Deep Sea King looks almost completely unfazed, to the shock of both Deep Sea King and Sonic. Deep Sea King belittles Puri-Puri Prisoner by saying he felt that as well, but only a little. Deep Sea King then lands a series of powerful blows to Puri-Puri Prisoner, to which he is unable to defend against. Just before he delivers the final combo attack, Deep Sea King heeds some words of advice to the S-Class hero and tells him the purpose of a combo attack is to finish your opponent, meaning each attack must be delivered with the intent to kill. Deep Sea King then brutalizes the S-Class hero with a seemingly endless barrage of punches, sending the hero crashing through a nearby building and ending the battle with Deep Sea King as the victor. Aftermath This battle seriously affects Puri-Puri Prisoner, and the newspapers dub him an S-Class failure. From this battle, however, Puri-Puri Prisoner takes Deep Sea King's advice, and creates his latest and most powerful combo attack: Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush, that he uses against Melzargard. Category:Fights Category:Deep Sea King Fights Category:Puri-Puri Prisoner Fights